


A Weird Kidnap

by HitachiinTwiins



Series: Virgil is a Prince! Bc I said so. [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Blood, Comfort/Angst, Cursed Character, Degradation, Eating Disorders, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Please read chapter 3 notes for this mentions:, Slavery, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Taggin as the chapters goes..., but for a good reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitachiinTwiins/pseuds/HitachiinTwiins
Summary: Virgil is a Prince who has no idea what a Prince is, kidnapped by Remus who is a mess, he is everything but at the same time nothing with the help of Janus. Because they were asked from Prince Roman. The question is, why?Also: I'm bad at summary.
Series: Virgil is a Prince! Bc I said so. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065584
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small note: Yes, it's a fantasy AU, but does have modern things in there because I can. And English is not my first language if you find something weird or wrong shout out at me.
> 
> Not sure what else to tag this, so tell me if I need to tag anything else.

"Shit! He got skinnier since I met him!" Remus was running away, holding on to his shoulder an unconscious male, around 30 years old no more than 1,66m. As a mercenary, he did mind kidnapping people, but it was a valid reason. "Dee you had the stupidest but brightest idea ever in accept that!"

The person called Dee, was around 1,72m, and his 25 years old, half of his face has scales, but he didn't mind as he kept running shooting magic to distracting whatever who was following them. "Shut up! I can't focus if you keep yelling!" They soon found out what they were looking for, a forest. No one dared to enter there during the night as it was dangerous.

"We are almost there, stop shooting." The kidnapper was starting to jump on the threes and obviously disappearing, soon he was followed by the mage, it took almost half of the night, till they are free from the guards. Setting a camp, and rest from all the chase. Remus was 23 years old, but he was taller in his 1,94m, he was also the strongest physically.

"I can't believe he is still a prince?" Remus said in disbelieve, now looking at the guy in question, his clothes weren't fancy, he was using well-used jeans, and a hoodie that was larger than him. Sure his clothes weren't easy to create and were done just for the prince so it was expensive but other than that? "This guy is... more skinny is that even possible?!"

Janus turned his eyes for the Prince who they just kidnaped, honestly? If he didn't know better, he would be confused as the mercenary. "Yes, he is." Brushing the fringe from the sleepy man he could see dark circles that meant that he didn't sleep in ages or at least wasn't well-rested. "I think now I know why your brother wanted to kidnap him."

"Heh, who knows what percussion it will have? I don't care, just need to return the favor." Although he said that, he was concerned, it wasn't like he didn't have a heart or didn't care for others, but he could shut up those thoughts as he puts more wood on the fire. "Rest a bit, I will take the first turn."

The mage nodded, liking or not he sure does need to rest to restore his magic, as he lays on the ground. Falling asleep quickly, he already knows Remus for a long time, so he could trust enough for that.

The mercenary stayed there quietly, looking at the night sky sometime later, he heard moving at his side, looking for the confused man who was just waking up.

Virgil was confused, his legs were tied together and his hands behind his back, panic started to rise quickly as he started to remember what happened. He curled on himself, as he tried to make himself thinner than he already was. His breath was getting chaotic and he couldn't keep calm.

"Hey dude, calm down!" He heard a voice, although he didn't have the strength to open his eyes to figure out who. "P-Please... D-Don't hurt me..." He whispered, he knew better than anyone that pleas won't work, but he couldn't help but do it, even though he was cursing under himself for how weak and raspy his voice sounded.

"I won't hurt you." The voice has a slight confusion but for the most part, was trying to keep calm and nonchalant.

"Please don't hurt me... I will be good just... Don't please. I won't run away again! Just please don't..." Virgil's voice was more steady than previous, and obviously, by the glassy green eyes, he wasn't talking with Remus, as he started to sob and cry. Murmuring pleas for not be hurt.

The mercenary was at a loss what he should do he wasn't good at comforting, so he moved to shake the sleeping male. "Dee, wake up." He kept moving the other, as finally, his partner was awake. "Don't look at me like that, but I can't... I don't know what to do... So help me?" It was sincere as he opens space for Janus to look around and soon returning where he was sitting in silence.

The mage finally understood why he was awakened as he looks to the Prince who was still murmuring pleas for not be hurt, again. "Tsc..." He tried to touch the smaller but was met with a flinch, so he just sits there in front of the other. "Hey, Virgil?" He tried to sound calm, but the other flinched more when he heard his name. "Vee?" That time the Prince didn't flinch. "Can I touch you?" A shake, well at least he was meeting with responses than just pleas.

"Intru, be alert okay? I will untie his hands" He didn't give the mercenary time to think, he was already untieing the other's hand. "Vee, look to me." Janus could see the clear fear behind glassy eyes. "I'm going to pick up your hands okay?" He moved the other slightly so both of the Prince's hands were over his chest. "Now, follow my breath." The mage wasn't sure if it was going to work or not, but he stayed there, with both hands around each of Virgil's wrist, breathing calmly as he locks his eyes with the other.

It was more than 20 minutes or so when the Prince calmed down. When he finally did, he looked more tired than before, Janus thought for a bit before untieing the Prince's feet. "Are you more calm?" Deceit asked as he looked at the Prince.

"Yeah..." Virgil wasn't sure at all if he should feel relief or anxious for what would happen next, but, at least for now, he was calm enough. Biting his lower lip as he locks his eye on the campfire. "So... What will happen to me now...?" He wanted to say how his father wasn't going to pay anything for him, and how useless it was to kidnap him but, he felt scared that they would kill him.

"Now? We are going to bring you to my brother." Remus said in disgust, nothing against Roman, but he was more butterfly, good and selfish, something the mercenary couldn't handle.

"Your... Brother?" That wasn't at all what he was expecting, he thought in tortures, or blackmail, or slavery. "What your brother wants with me?" Curiosity was winning against him, as Virgil dared to look to Remus, but it wasn't him who answered, it was the other male, who funny enough now that Virgil was looking at him, he had a nagging feeling that he already knew this guy.

"Who knows?" He wasn't going to lie to the guy, not after the panic attack the other just had, but that was obviously the worse thing to say as he could see Virgil starting to panic. "Okay, okay, stop, his brother asked for us to kidnap you, make them believe you died, or something. And bring you back to him." Janus looked to the Prince waiting for him to say something but as he didn't he kept talking. "People call me Deceit, he is called Remus, sometimes Intrusive. Remus's brother is called Roman. Do you know? Prince Roman?"

"Roman?" He had to wreck his head to remember from where this name was so... Familiar. It took him a couple of minutes till he was able to remember. "Oh... Oh! I do. He was a Prince that came once... And he never said he had a brother..." Virgil finally was starting to loosen up, although not so much, and was still scared. But for now, he was calming down his anxiety. "Why he would want me...?"

"That is something you need to ask him not me. Now I recommend you sleep, we are going as soon the sun is out." Janus said as he lays down again.

"As if..." Was all the Prince could answer as he at least tried to feel comfortable on the ground, it was more soft than the floor honestly, but it was still a bit weird, as he stares at the sky. "I did miss been able to do this..." His voice was quieter as he just enjoys the stars.

"What?" Remus finally said, as Janus was sleeping he tried to keep his tone quiet to not wake him up.

"Look at the sky? I do love seeing the stars... It calms me down..." He was uncertain as he kept his eyes open looking at the sky. "And sorry... But for more, you guys want to walk fast tomorrow I will be a dead weight... Literally."

"Okay, you're confusing me on so many levels, that is weird for me to say it. Just spit out and all." Remus didn't have the same calm or patient as Janus, but definitely was trying there.

"I'm useless and worthless and dead weight, I can't do anything on my own, and for more that I do know all the royal things, my father just... I'm a Prince just because my father needed one. But we are far away from that... I was called a slave, was treated like one, or even worse than that... I can barely walk around the castle without feeling tired. My point is... I'm sorry but... it would be more... Wiser. To just tie me up in a tree and let me die." It was a lot of self-hate, but he couldn't help, those two were gentler than anyone he had contact in the past 20 years.

Remus fall silently, he can't help in a panic attack, but he does can help with self-hate, he just didn't know if he wanted to. A long sigh as he just turns his eyes to Virgil. "Stop, those are the things that your father wants you to believe, so he can keep abusing you and treating you like shit. So you're tamed and won't lash out. So stop."

"How can----"

"I can say that because... You helped me. The day when I run away from my home, I found you... 8 years ago... When I was 15, I left my home, tired of being my brother's shadow I got into this realm and got in as a slave. You were the one who helped me to flee. I should have tried to bring you with me at that time but... I couldn't. The small-time I was here I was the slave who brought you food and water... Helped to wash your body... One day..." Remus lost himself as he closes his eyes looking at the sky again. "Dee found me, Dee was the mage of the realm where I came from, he came to make company for me and keep me safe. That is when I run away for the second time, you helped me to flee successfully."

Virgil was at loss, was it just 8 years? Sure it felt more like 20 years, was he so lost in that situation, that he lost the ability to count? He had to wreck his mind again to try to remember a 15 years old kid helping. "Oh..."

"You weren't useless or worthless, if you didn't help, I couldn't flee with Dee. The reason why I didn't argue too much about kidnapping you was because... I knew. I knew who you were, what you passed. My brother rarely goes to find me but... He did... He found me, after those 8 years, to ask me to bring you. So... Look, I'm the worse in comfort someone just... Things will change, for good Virgil. I promise. And even if my stupid brother can't help you, at least you can join me and Dee if you want." Remus smiled slightly as he moves to look at Virgil's eyes. "Just, hang in there."

This time, the Prince did start crying, but it was from relief than anything else, he could feel Remus moving to hold him on his laps and so resting Virgil's head on his shoulders, turning soothing circles on his back. "I'm sorry... For leaving you there... But... I'm back." Remus's voice was soft as he tries to calm the smaller.

Where he didn't wait to hug the kidnapper. Although he wasn't sure about what would happen when he found Roman again, he at least could trust Remus for now, soon he was sleeping on the youngest lap.

The next day, as the Prince warned, he wasn't able to walk that much, he forced himself to at least go out of the forest, but as soon they were out, he would fall on the ground. Shivering as the pain passed by all his body, all the time he didn't try to flee, instead he was holding Remus's hand with his life.

"Remus carries him, it will easier." Deceit said in a sigh, like Remus, he does know the Prince, most by the time that Roman was visiting that kingdom.

"I---Idontwannabeabother..." Virgil said way too quickly to anyone understand, yet Remus didn't care as he just piggy-back him. "Calm down, relax." With that, it was easier to travel. As they do small talks between them.

"So... Remus went from Prince to Slave to Mercenary to Kidnapper?" Deceit was mocking the other.

"What I can say, I'm unpredictable like that." It was lunchtime, so they stopped in a mountain where Remus was resting from carrying Virgil all the way there. "Virgil?"

The prince looked for Remus, tilting his head. "Hm?"

"Aren't you going to eat?" Deceit was the one to ask.

"I was supposed to?" It wasn't an answer but clearly expressed what he was feeling right now.

Remus looked to Deceit, and they both sighed. Although Remus was trying very hard to not show rage. "I should have killed that king." Was all that the mercenary said, before getting up and going outside the hole they were.

Deceit sighed again as he picked the food and brought it near the Prince. "Yes, why shouldn't you?"

"Because... Normally I would only eat when I was good? And definitely, I wasn't. I did Remus carry me all day."

It was easy to see the shock on Deceit's face, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times till he could found the words. "Virgil. I will do a series of questions and I want you to answer, whatever you feel like and if you feel like."

"Okay...?"

"Do you know what is take care of yourself?"

"No."

"Do you know what is love?"

"No. Well... Father said that what he did was for love, but... I remember that the gardener said it wasn't. But then said gardener was dead in the next day..."

"Did someone said bad things about you? For example: You're worthless, useless, or something like that?"

"... Yes..."

"Did your father abused you?"

"Define abuse..."

"Treated you like he treats a slave?"

"Oh sure. He told me that was normal... Isn't it normal?"

"No. No! You're a Prince!"

"What the difference between one and another?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me, what your father told you?"

"Father said I would learn it when he passed away. He also told me that till there I would be his slave and do whatever he wanted. Sure he taught me how to portray in parties and what I should or not speak, to keep some sort of image, but he also told me that it was normal. For princes be slaves till the king passes away."

Virgil could see Deceit passing a hand over his head super annoyed. "For whatever is more sacred in this world. Your father is a dick, asshole, an opportunist, he is worse than the seven demons. REMUS!"

Soon he could see the mercenary back, where he was kinda surprised to see Deceit so... Angry. "Yes?"

"I'm going to hunt our dinner, can you stay here?"

"Yes...?" He looked confused as he looks at Virgil. "Dude, you still didn't eat?!" Although he could see the Prince flinch with the question and move back on the rock. "It's not... Calm down. I'm not..."

"Remus, he lived till now as a slave... Abused by his own father, he doesn't even know what abuse was! Or worse what a Prince is. I... Just make him eat okay? I will be back." Deceit said moving away and disappearing from there.

"Hey, how about... I start to call you Vee? Is that okay?"

"Yes..." His tone was lower as he hugs himself, scared.

"So Vee... Can I help you eat?"

"But I... Don't deserve... I did you carry... And I wasn't good..."

That broke his heart, yet Remus did move slowly closer, to sit next to Virgil, placing his hand where the other could see. "Here, look to me." With a bit of time, the other did so. "I want you to eat okay?"

"I... can't..."

"Why not? 

"Because... I wasn't good, I don't deserve it. I did you carry me all the way here, and I can't stop thinking that I did something wrong, because you two seemed to be upset and angry..."

He took a deep breath as he looks at the Prince. "So... Didn't you answer Dee's questions truthfully?"

"Yes...?"

"Then that is enough for your reward. I just carried you because it would be a bother to stop all the time and... You did nothing wrong, we are upset and angry about something else. So can you eat at least something?"

Virgil took a moment to think about it, sure enough, he would receive food when he was good physically but he would also receive it when he gives good answers or just doesn't talk something wrong. "Yes..." As he moved to pick up the dry ration, although he would break it in half, giving Remus the other.

The mercenary didn't like it, half of the dry ration wasn't enough till dinner, but he supposed that at least it was something. Well, it was better than the dry bread and half of the water glass that Remus remember to bring to the Prince.

It wouldn't take too much for Virgil to finish it, although the sun was moving and it was already half of the afternoon by the sun. "Deceit right? Isn't he taking too long?"

"Yeah..." Remus needed to agree as he sighs. "But I believe in him, he will be back soon."

"Can I... Sleep? Till he is back?"

"Sure." The silence was soon back, turning his eyes at Virgil he felt bad, honestly, bad... He hated that king, he hated what he did with his own son! How he did that?! Why?! Honestly, he was glad that Roman asked for that. Hell, he was glad that his father wasn't that bad, sure he always did point how Roman was better, but at least he didn't abuse them!

When the sun was gone, Janus was back, with a horse. Holding the animal's leash and so bringing inside the cavern they were. "Let's pass the night here and tomorrow we can move."

"Did you..." Remus wasn't sure what he wanted to ask right now.

"I exploded some trees, I also picked up some apples, and then I went to pick up a horse because it's nicer than been carried around."

"Well... You will need to find an excuse for that." Remus said sighing as he shows up the half of the dry ration and explains what happened.

"They... Messed up so much... Shit." Deceit was furious and angry if he could he would kill that king himself. "Fine, luck for everyone I can think about excuses like that."

"You know... Well... How about we relax? Chess?"

"Chess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to both comments from Tired_Writer and What_am_I_doing_rn, I got motivated enough to write a few chapters of this. I'm not sure if it will be good or not, but here we are.
> 
> A few things to mention that are important: I jumped the travel time, mostly because I found it would be boring? And I didn't include Remus, Virgil, and Janus's appearance. Which kinda upset me a little so! Here they are. Also since I'm doing this I will just sum up Roman, Patton, and Logan as well.
> 
> \- Janus has red hair and amber eyes, his skin tone is golden.  
> \- Remus has black hair with a stripe of white, he asked for Janus to make it permanent. Nope, don't exist dye hair, but it does exist magic hair. His eyes are brown and his skin is almond, his skin tone is darker than Roman's.  
> \- Virgil is albino, based on a colleague I met in high school, his skin is white-pale, he has white hair with a bit of purple in light and purple eyes.  
> \- Roman has brown hair and eyes, his skin is bronze, he is lighter than Remus. Because he cares a bit more than his brother.  
> \- Patton's skin is caramel, he has blonde hair and blue eyes, he does have freckles on his face.  
> \- Logan is saddle brown, has navy [dark blue] hair, and black eyes.
> 
> The skin colors won't be referred to too much as I'm bad with that, but it is somewhat important to me. Also because I'm not sure if the colors are right, because I got it from a site xD.
> 
> Welp, this got long sorry. But enjoy the chapter!
> 
> **TW: Cursed character and a small panic attack**

The travel was not a good one, Virgil was restless, for more than Janus was trying to convince the ex-Prince that it was everything fine and he didn't need to worry about punishment or something it was obvious he was way too conditioned to understand that. In the middle of the travel, Remus had got a horse to himself.

It was finally near Roman and Remus realm, more two days and they could rest in a bed and relax finally. The oldest was clearly upset about the travel.

"Come on, we passed by it like 50 times already. Can you eat?" It was always a fight, a struggle to make Virgil eat anything and for once Janus wasn't feeling that up to find an excuse. 

He shook his head in a no. Lately, he wasn't feeling that well to talk, with so many thoughts passing on his mind he was barely able to keep himself in his surroundings. Something was odd and that probably got Remus's attention.

"Vee, look at me." Remus says in concern as the albino does so. "I'm going to touch you okay?" A nod and the mercenary was cupping Virgil's cheeks, he looked more worried now. "Dee, we have a big problem." He finally says as he pulls the mute one to lay down closer to the campfire.

"Hm?" Janus lost his previous demeanor as he looks at Remus.

"I think he is sick." The kidnaper said as he keeps his eyes on the ex-Prince who was now shivering slightly that he is closer to the campfire. "The shivering and the lack of hungry isn't him been... Well himself."

"I could use magic?" Deceit tried to get closer to Virgil who just flinched and pulled away.

"Yeah... You could. Vee?" Remus tried but the sick man was already shocking his head in no. "Potion?" He shook his head far harder in no, as he gets dizzy and falling back on the ground. "Shit." The mercenary cursed.

Janus sighs as he looks at them. "It's two days and one night, till we are at your realm. Vee, do you think you can travel?" A nod, although Remus was looking concerned over Janus, the latest one kept talking. "Right, we will try to travel as quickly as possible, now. So we won't stop that often I recommend you to sleep as much as possible today okay?" Another nod as Virgil just lays down to sleep.

When they knew that he was sleeping Janus sighed. "They fucked up so much..."

"They did. Can't you just do it while he is sleeping?" Remus tried as he looks at how shivering Virgil was.

The mage rolled his eyes to him. "Can and want to are two different things. He barely trusts us, if I do that, I bet he won't trust me anymore. And I don't think that is what we should do. I want him to trust us, to know that he is safe and will be taken care of as a prince should. To regain or learn, what a Prince should be. If I do something against his will, I will lose any chance of it."

The youngest was pouting, but he understood what Janus wanted and he does think that was probably for the best. "So the idea is to travel without stopping for lunch?"

"Yes and late-night dinner. We need to shorten the two days." Deceit says as he looks at Virgil. "I wanted to make it more comfortable for him..."

"When we get there I will talk with Father. Not that I want to be a Prince again, but I can't let Virgil stay there alone with my brother." Remus sighs at that, he truly wasn't up to have his title back.

"Yeah... Me neither. Not that Roman is bad, but I have a feeling that we should stay around him, at least till he finds someone else to trust." Janus smiles gently. "Now let's sleep, tomorrow will be a long day."

"Right..." Remus was still not sure about Virgil's well-being, but they could only hurry.

The next two days went worse than they expected. Virgil wasn't eating anything, he wasn't speaking, and honestly, he was threatened to drink water. But they were finally able to get into the realm, going directly to the castle. Remus went ahead, to get everything ready as Janus and Virgil went more slowly since the ex-Prince got worse and was nearly throwing up.

Where he was greeted with a few servants, and Roman on his all glory. A long white and red cape and as well a small golden with rubies crown on his head.

"Oh, you were finally here! I thought you failed and died." The younger twin prince says as he looks at his brother.

Remus was filled with disgust, not because he didn't care about his brother or didn't like him. He just had way too urgent things to think about right now. "Yeah yeah, like I would. But now it's not the time for this. I need a meeting with you and Father, now." The servants brought the cape and crow for him, he dismissed the crow but took the cape that different from his brother it was black and green, as he fixes it on his back.

"What is so urgent to?" Roman asked but soon he could see Virgil and Janus passing the gates when the horse stopped, the mage was helping the ex-Prince to get out of the animal and holding him closer. "Oh..." Roman was in shock as he turns his eyes to his brother.

"Yeah. That is the urgency. Listen to me!" Remus said as he calls the servant's attention. "Until my Father says something, I want defensive measures. So call the guards! Also, the castle has a special guest now, if the guest needs something you all will provide it. You all will make sure he is comfortable around the castle. Do you got it?!"

"YES!" It was loud enough as the servants started to walk.

"You." Remus pointed to a woman. "I need you to find Logan and Patton. I need both in my bedroom. As quickly as possible." The woman bowed and was soon to do what was ordered. "Now brother of mine. Can you say for Father that I need to talk with him and you? I will catch you soon, I just need to help Janus to bring Virgil to my room."

Roman was a bit confused but as the younger twin, he thought for a second. "Fine. But you better explain all this."

"No worries, I will." The older twin uses his elbow to jab the side of his younger twin. Bring a smile at both of them. "I'm back." Roman smirks but soon was leaving as well.

Janus who was quiet was holding the oldest, one of Virgil's arm over his shoulder. For more, the ex-Prince wasn't heavy or tall he just didn't want to drag him like that. Remus was quickly at his side, pulling the albino on his arm in bridal style, starting to walk towards his room. The mage went ahead clearing the way and obvious opening the door.

Soon they arrived at their destination, Remus placed Virgil gently on the bed. The older was having a hard time breathing and from how shivering the other was, he could see the fever went higher in the travel. Janus was quick to pick up blankets to throw over the other.

"I need to go." Remus said as he looks the mage.

"Yeah, I know." Deceit didn't like it, but sure Remus had a lot of explanation to give his twin and father.

The twin prince was out, letting Janus sitting on the bed looking at Virgil, a small wet cloth over his forehead. Watching the older open his eyes. "Hey there..." He tried to sound calm.

Virgil was startled and scared as he tries to sit on the bed, but his body denied moving that quick and he whined. His breath starting to uneven and he was shivering not only by the fever but as well because of his panic.

"Hey, calm down. Deep breathes okay?" A nod, as the ex-prince tries to follow Janus's exaggerated breathes. "Right... We are at Remus's room, he went to talk with his father and brother. We also called Logan and Patton. Logan is the medic who takes care of the Princes and King, and Patton is the alchemist."

He wasn't sure at all what Virgil was thinking but he could see the terror and horror in his eyes. "I won't leave you alone okay? I won't let them do anything bad to you." A small nod as the ex-Prince tries to relax again, he was still not sure if he should be on the Prince's bed or not. But it was so... Comfortable that for once, his mind was foggy, the thoughts disappearing and he could just... Rest.

When he woke up again he could see two men, both using glasses. The first one to talk was around 1.60m with 24 years old, he had a baby blue shirt and white pants, he also had a baby blue cape with white patterns to match, blonde hair and baby blue eyes it really did him appear so calm and serene. "That is not good. Probably is his body not accepting so much food."

The other one was high than any of them in the room with his 1.84m and as well older with his 35 years old. He had navy pants and a black shirt, but he was using a white overcoat, his hair was a dark shade of blue and he had black eyes. "I will need to do exams but Patton is pretty right. The dry food normally is done for healthy people who can digest it, if he didn't have that much food his body is probably causing all this indisposition."

Janus probably had time to change because now he was using black pants and a shirt, his cape was black with yellow patterns, he also could notice red hair and amber eyes somewhat finding that it fit his clothes. "Yeah... But you probably will find another difficult..." He looked back at Virgil who wasn't on the bed.

The blankets were been pulled under the bed when they turned around, the mage let a small sigh as he turns his eyes for both men again. "Please stand still okay?" They both nodded and then Deceit was already under the bed, meeting with a cacoon of blankets. "Vee? It's me. Deceit."

Soon the ex-Prince was moving a bit to just look at Janus's golden eyes, he found it more attractive with the low light. "It's okay. It's just Logan and Patton, remember what I told you?" It broke his heart to see how scared Virgil seemed, but he got a nod anyway. "Can you get up back to bed?" A shake of his head in a no. "Is it because you think you don't deserve it?" A nod from the mute man, as the mage sighs slightly. "How about it, if you get out of here. I will let you sit on the bed? Since you comply with what I asked."

Virgil thought about it as he nods, and with that, they were both out of there, sitting on the bed, Janus was glad to see that he was able to convince the other, pretty easy. "Right, Vee. The taller one is Logan, and the smallest one is Patton." He points to them. "Logan, Patton, this is Virgil. I will drop the titles from us because this is a friendly meeting okay?."

They all nodded. 

"Virgil?" Janus brought attention to him. "Are you okay with me talking for you?" A nod, although the ex-Prince wasn't sure at all what he was agreeing with. "If I'm wrong please tap my hand okay?" Another nod as Janus got near him and held his hand. "Now, Logan and Patton, you can sit down on the bed. But try keeping the distance okay?"

They both set on the other end of the bed as they are still unsure about it. But it was Logan who broke the ice. "You said we would find another difficult?"

The mage took a deep breath as he speaks again. "From where I start... His father messed up a lot. I mean every word. He told Virgil that a Prince was the King's slave and he was treated like one. All the travel I had to do bargains, like if you answer a set of questions truthfully I would give him food. Or if he went to do something like picking up small dry branches to do the campfire I would let him travel in the horse with me. Otherwise, he won't accept it."

Logan and Patton frown at that but was Patton who vocalized. "That is... Way too messed up." The alchemist gasped at that as he was trying to hold the tears, he felt bad now that he knows it.

Logan still had questions. "Why he isn't talking? And why can't you just cast a healing spell to heal him?"

"He fell silently 3 or 4 days ago. I'm not sure why. And... He won't let me. He also won't let me use any potions." Janus rolls his eyes at that. "And since he isn't talking I don't know why as well."

Both looked at each other a bit puzzled. But was the alchemist to ask. "Virgil? Did you have a bad reaction to spells and potions?"

The one in question stayed still, squeezing Deceit's hand. Where the Mage tilted his head in confusion. "Vee, we need you to talk... I promise you I won't let them do anything bad to you. They are just trying to help you."

Virgil was biting his lips looking down on the blankets. "I... Feel pain..." He coughs as his voice is hoarse and broken from not using.

The three frown at that. The medic was the first one to ask. "You feel pain with healing potions and healing magic?" He was met with a nod.

"Maybe a curse?" The alchemist says as he looks at the mage.

"That is possible." Janus says frowning more. "But if it's true, then we can't do anything right now. To break a curse we need to know what is the curse and how it works."

"Do you... Have some... thing to write?" Virgil's voice was way too broken right now, and it was barely a whisper. Janus looks around the room, pointing to a table, where the ex-Prince tried to get up and go there, but before he was able to stand to leave the bed he was soon falling on the ground.

The mage didn't like it, but he helped the albino goes to the table, Logan and Patton went behind them. Where the second-oldest picked up a scroll and feather that was laying on the table and starting to draw something.

Soon the three were surprised, obviously, Virgil was swinging slightly by the fact he is still with a fever and sick. But he was trying to keep his hand steady as he draws the enchantment. When he was done, he was falling to one side, where Logan was quick to pick him up. The ex-Prince shivered but couldn't resist long as he passes out, the medic then put him on the bed again pulling the blankets over.

When he was back to the table and over the scroll, the three were silent for a few minutes.

"Okay, I rarely say anything bad... But oh fuck, his father is just... That is not something you should do with your son!" Patton was shaking in horror.

"We can't break it." Janus was studying the scroll as he sighs. "Not careless at least. If we do it wrong he will die, even if we do it right he can die! What the fuck!"

"You two, lower your tone." Logan said as calmly as possible. "At least it's half of the work. We can study it with time, for now, we should try to focus on how we can help him get healed."

"Right..." They both said.

"Oh, I will do some soup and bring some water. I promise I will be the one doing the soup." Patton said looking at Janus who nods and then leaves.

"I need to bring this to Remus... He is better in curses than we." Deceit says rolling his eyes. "Maybe he can find a way to break?"

"I don't think is a good idea to let me alone with him. He might wake up scared." Logan points out.

"True..."

"But I can go. The King, Remus, and Roman won't mind if I disturb them."

"Would you?" He gives the scroll to him.

"Of course!" With that Logan picks the scroll. "I promise I won't give this to anyone else other than Remus." Janus nods as he watches the medic goes out of the room, soon he was back at the bed sitting at Virgil's side. "Oh, dear Prince... What they did to you?" Gently the mage moves the white with a tint of purple hair from the other's closed eyes. "You're so exotic, so beautiful and yet someone messed you up so much... I can only hope. I can only wish that someday... Someday you will be fine. Stronger and confident. I wish that someday, your purple and beautiful eyes will shining not with fear, but with pure happiness. Oh, Virgil. How I wished I could heal you... And help you."

Deceit was sad, he never thought he could get attached to someone so... Quickly. But the few days they were traveling he learned so much, the little that Virgil did talk, he was sweet, he was gentle, he tried his best to help. It was so... Innocent. He got himself wondering how he could protect the Ex-Prince, he noticed so many things in those two months. That now he could only wish the best for the other and try to figure out what is those feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I have two more chapters wrote about this AU, that I might try to edit in the next days. But I need to say: thank you for all the kudos and the two comments to keep this AU.
> 
> Also if you follow my work, you will notice I disappeared. Don't need to freak out, I just had a lot going on and I had a bad drop in my mood and motivation in general. But I'm slowly pushing myself up to return and finish my fics.
> 
> Well, if you ever have questions about this AU or any other work I wrote, you can find me on Tumblr: @emiisanxious. Hope you enjoyed and comments are always welcome ~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: From this point on I was really insecure if I should or not to post this. Mostly because I feel weird with C!Thomas. But oh well this AU is all weird anyway xD. So let's see how this goes. Thank you CrazedCartoonAddict and What_am_I_doing_rn, the comments are what keep this Au going honestly.
> 
> **TW: Slavery, I guess Eating Disorder? Just tagging to be safe about it, mostly it's not giving enough food for the person.  
>  Mention of: Torture, blood, degradation. Although it's not that visual about.**

"Roman! What is so urgent that you can't wait a minute?!" The King was now looking at his son, he was waiting for the rest of the staff to go out. But to be honest, he wasn't looking angry or annoyed, he was more worried, it was rare when his son decided that he needed to have an urgent meeting.

"Remus is back." The Youngest Prince said as he looks at his father. "Can I drop the titles for this talk?" He asked unsure about it as he sees his father relaxes, sitting back on the throne more normal. 

"Yes." Thomas finally said in a gentle tone. "Come on, sit down." With that, he saw the other moving to sit near him. "Where is Remus?"

"He will be back soon, he went to let a guest in his room." Roman said gently, although as he finishes saying that, he could see the door opening and his twin brother get in.

"Father ~! You won't believe me, but I missed you! And I'm glad you're so kind and lovely." Remus was sincere as he runs towards the older, stopping near him, at the other side.

The King frowns slightly at that. "You ran away from home, disappear for a long time, and when you return you are so different? I'm not judging or wanting to be harsh but I need to know Remus, what you have been doing? Why return now? And yes, you can drop the titles as well. Although you shouldn't."

Remus was pouting a bit as he looks at Roman, who just shrugged. "Fine... Let's talk a long boring story." A deep breath as the one dressing in green was ready to start talking. "8 years ago I ran away from home, I went to this kingdom called Vihar. Originally I didn't want to be treated as Prince, but as I was alone they didn't try to. They treated me as a slave, so I got to the castle, my job there was quite simple. I was to bring food and water, also clean and help the Prince. I found it weird, but I comply."

Remus wasn't that happy with the memory so he got up and started talking while walking around. "What I found was... A boy, shivering in fear. With marks all over his body. And all I was given was a piece of bread and half of the water for him." The older twin closed his eyes trying to push down the thoughts. "So I stayed there for one year before Janus appeared, with Prince Virgil's helps I was able to run away."

"I didn't want to return so, with Janus I turned to be a mercenary. I created a name as Intrusive and Janus as Deceit. A few years later, more exactly two months ago, Roman founds me. Asking if I could kidnap the Prince of Vihar. And I accepted." Remus paused when he looked at his father to see the shock and surprise. "How about Roman tell you why this all happened?" A small nod from the King.

Roman got up as his brother started to walk around as well. "As your request, I went to that place a few times. The first time I went with Janus, we were treated well, everything seemed like a good and wonderful place to be. I met Prince Virgil that time, he was shy, a bit uncomfortable but I thought it was just his nature. I tried to be his friend but he was weirdly not unwilling to that. Like he tried to push me away, he also was shy in everything."

The youngest twin was sad as he kept speaking. "Then the next time we went there, I found Remus, I was surprised to found him. But he didn't want to be called Prince, and neither wanted to leave, so we just avoided talking about his past and dismissed him as someone who was really identical to me. I wasn't able to meet Prince Virgil in the week I was there. His father was always saying he was busy, but Remus told me that those were lies."

"So the last time I was there, Remus wasn't there anymore, I heard in the region that he was a mercenary now. But back to Prince Virgil, I... was able to meet him. Well wasn't really able, but I got lost in the castle and ended up in the lower parts. Where I found a locked door and crying, I was quiet as the small thing I could see by the hole of the door was: Virgil crying, his clothes were just a rag. I saw blood... I also heard his father saying mean things to him." Roman was stressed by that memory as he started to pull his hair. "So... I went to find Remus and asked for him to kidnap Virgil."

The King had a lot of emotions to think about and obviously, he couldn't talk right now. Moving his hand to both sit down at his side, gently pulling Roman's hand from his hair.

"What you both did is wrong. Remus, you shouldn't run away, and neither is accepted to be a mercenary! Although I understand that was for surviving. I expect that now you're back you will clear your past as one and act like a Prince." Thomas's voice was still worried about him.

"Roman, it's wrong to walk around and intruding in a private matter, I know you were lost but you should have turned when you saw where you were! But, I won't be harsh about this neither do a big deal on that. I will be harsh at the matter of asking your brother to kidnap a Prince! No matter how good and well-intended it was, you shouldn't do that. It can besmirch our name. Expect to receive a long lecture about it later and be grounded for a while."

Roman and Remus looked down, they both knew they were wrong but honestly they were wrong for a good reason. So they were waiting for the King to speak again.

"But, this can't stay undress like that. For now, let's say that Prince Virgil came willingly. If his father comes to talk with me I will deal with it. Meanwhile, we will take care of him and treat him."

The King couldn't keep talking as he heard a door been open, frowning as the person was breaking a rule, he expressed said for being alone with the Princes for now. Although as he looks who was, he relaxed a bit.

"Our majesty, princes." Logan entered by a side door, lowering his head. "I'm truly sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk with Prince Remus?"

The three looked at each other in confusion, with a wave of the King's hand Remus was up walking towards Logan, where the medic was talking lower.

"I promised to Janus to give you this, and only you." He gave the other the scroll, fixing his glasses. "Virgil told us that he feels pain with Healing potions and spells. He is also the one who draw the curse on this scroll."

"WHAT?!" Remus couldn't hold his surprise or his tone, as he looks scared and surprised.

"We asked him why he couldn't let us do that and he said he felt pain, Patton suggested a curse, and then he asked if we had something for him to write. Since his throat was not in a condition to using. With Janus's help, he sat down at the table and started to draw these circles and words. Janus says you were the most equipped for this." Logan explained quickly while looking over at Roman and Thomas.

"That is..." Remus was speechless as he looks Logan and then to the scroll.

"Now I need to retire and go back." With a nod Logan was soon out, leaving the three royalties alone. Remus was still in shock as he goes back to sit next to the King.

"Care to explain?" Their father was the one to speak.

"Yes. After I kidnapped Virgil from his home, we had a hard time with everything. On the same night, he said to me he wasn't able to walk that much, so he would be a dead weight. The next day, during lunch we talked and he told us about him and his life. It seems, his father said that as a Prince his job was to be his slave, and he learned that to eat or drink or anything good in general, he needed to be good or do something for the person. So like, for me to make him eat lunch, I had to say that as he answered Janus's questions truthfully he could eat something, although he just picked half of a dry ration. For him to travel in the horse, Janus did him make small chores like pick up dry branches for a campfire. And so go on..."

The green prince was tired as he speaks. "In the last days of the travel, he fell sick, I'm not sure if it was because he was eating more than normal or because of the stress of traveling. He couldn't talk, he was shivering and not eating. Two days ago I was finally able to notice that he has a fever. We tried to make him agree in taking a healing potion or spell but he denied it. That is the reason why I was in a hurry because when I kidnapped him, he was lighter and more sick-looking than when I was taking care of him. So now Logan just said to me that they lifted the idea of Virgil been cursed and that is what the Prince draw." He says as he opens the scroll for the three.

Roman paled at the sight of the scroll and Thomas not only paled but had to rub his eyes to believe it. Remus was reading more carefully now that he explained everything. The silence falls over them as they all try to sink in all the information.

"We can't declare war without a reason. I will tell the guards to reinforce the defenses and make sure that the King or anyone from Vihar doesn't get closer to Virgil. Remus, I need to see him." The King finally said.

Followed by Roman. "I need more than to see him, I need to stay with him." He felt bad for not being able to help before and neither to think about helping before.

Remus frowns slightly at that request. "We can try. But father I need you to change your attire, your crown and cape are imposing way too much royalty, Roman can you took out the crown?"

They both got confused by the request but they trusted in Remus enough for agreeing.

"So met me at my bedroom door, after that okay?" With that Remus picked the scroll again, and Thomas left to change his clothes. While Roman walked with his brother in silence.

A few minutes later, Remus and Roman were the first ones to get in the bedroom, although the older twin asked the younger to wait for their father outside. Opening the door, the ex-mercenary could see Janus sitting in the bed, next to a sleeping Virgil. Logan was a bit more distant walking around, probably thinking and Patton was near the bed as well with a tray with soup and water. They all turned their attention as the door opened. As the kidnaper talked. "My father and brother are coming, they aren't coming as King and Prince, but as people concerned about Virgil."

With that Logan was back to walk in circle thinking, Patton was relaxing in bed biting his thumb and Janus was fixing Virgil's hair. Remus was out of the room waiting as he looks the King appearing. "So, I might warn, Logan is freaking out with the curse, Patton and Janus are at his side. Virgil is sleeping. Please try to be subtle with your voices and no commanding tones please." He says as Roman and Thomas nods as the green prince opens the door, letting them in.

Patton got up as the door opens, giving them space, sitting in the chair near the table with the soup and water. Janus didn't move as he just nods and Logan was still freaking out. The three royalties walk near the bed, where Thomas sits down near Virgil's head, patting it fondly. He just needed a glance to understand how bad the other was.

Roman was horrified as he takes in Virgil's general appearance, his face was pale, sure he was albino but even for that he was paler, dark black circles under his eyes, he also seems as just bones. Taking a few steps behind and bumping slightly with Remus.

No one dared to talk as it was Remus who moved to Virgil's side. "Better take it out of the way." He smiles sadly as he shakes the other to wake up. Soon the Prince of Vihar was awake, understanding the surroundings he just tried to move, but his body didn't want to follow him. As he ends up, getting closer to Janus and Remus.

Janus was quick in holding Virgil's hand, squeezing it. Eventually, it was Remus who spoke. "Vee, I'm sure you remember Roman, right?" He points to his twin who was still standing near Thomas. "So, here is my father. King Thomas Herceg." Virgil tried to do something but was soon stopped by not only Janus, but Remus and even Thomas were stopping him.

"No, don't." Thomas's voice was gentle as he reached to touch Virgil, this one froze as he let him do. But that reaction was enough for the King to stop and frown, not touching him. "Oh... Virgil..." The oldest was sad as he looks at them. "I don't have words of how sorry I'm, I just... Please believe in me when I say that I won't do anything you don't want or let me." He tried, but it seems that only words weren't going to help.

Virgil was looking at Remus and Janus, not sure if he could trust, but as well he felt overwhelmed with so many things happening at once. It was Janus who broken the silence. "Virgil? What I want for you is that you feel safe around the people in this room. That you look to any of us and truly believe you won't be harmed or degraded in any way. That you feel comfortable enough to ask anything to us and talk to us. So what can we do to this happen?"

"You don't... need..." The ex-Prince tried to say but it was Remus who cut him.

"Yes, it's needed. We all want you to understand that what you lived wasn't right. That what you lived was wrong. My father never needed to punish me physically or mentally for me to obey him. Yes, I did run away but never was because of abuse. Was because I couldn't handle the fact that I wasn't Roman. The servants, the people, all compared me to my twin so I run away. But never, I was my father's slave."

"He is right Virgil." Thomas said in a soft tone. "And also is Janus or Deceit or Bedrageri not sure what name he used with you." 

Virgil looked confused at Janus tilting his head, but the man dressed in yellow answered. "Deceit is used when I work with Remus as Intrusive, my nickname as mercenary. My full name is Janus Bedrageri." A soft 'o' from the ex-Prince as he looks at the King and Remus. Pointing to the last to the table.

The ex-mercenary understood him, instead of moving Virgil he decided to move the table with the things to write near the bed. Where the muted one moved to be able to write, giving the scroll to Janus when he is done.

"Hm..." Bedrageri thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, we can do that. Although I can't let the King partake in it, as it does have the major downside of the spell." Vihar nodded at that, Janus kept talking. "Virgil suggested we do a bond spell."

"Bond spell?" Patton was confused at that as he goes near them.

"Bond spell... That sounds good from me." Logan says as he looks at them.

Roman was thinking about it as well Remus, but it was Janus who finally explained to Patton. "That spell can only work initially while all the casters agree with, so the terms need to be good for both. If one of them breaks the terms, all the casters know. Normally the penalty for this isn't bad. But it is a spell that does have a lot of power. For example, if the term is when someone says stop the other person stop, this person will literally freeze in whatever motion he was doing. He will be able to breathe and think but he will only move again when the person who conditioned says you're free."

"What is the penalty for breaking?" Patton asked as he isn't sure about it.

"Depends, normally is related with day, weeks, months, or years without something. If you're a magic-user like me, I wouldn't be able to perform any magic. If you don't have magic, you will sleep. That is only for the person who breaks the bond, of course, the rest of the cast would be okay."

"The condition for breaking a bond and the penalty can be pre-determined. So we can work on those as well." Logan says as he looks at Virgil. "I'm assuming it's not your interest to bond us in slavery, but just has a way to stop or something like that?" The medic could see the mute man nodding.

"Why I can't partake?" Thomas was a bit frustrated in that.

"Father, you are a king. If someone finds out, they could exploit it." Roman rolled his eyes as that was probably the most stupid thing he heard from his father.

The King wasn't that happy. "So how will Virgil trust me?!"

"Promise?" Janus was the one to offer although the Vihar Prince tilted his head in confusion.

"Janus has a special magic that whenever someone says a promise to him, they can't break it. It's like a bond spell, but it's a bit more harshly in penalty." Remus was the one to explain, which made Virgil deny with shaking head in no.

He was back in write something and then give it to Remus to read. "I don't want to put the King in danger in any way. Yeah, I can't trust or feel safe with him but but but... We could add something in the bond spell that one of you never let me alone with him. And and... Let time guide it? The trust I mean... I'm sorry if it's bold and... demanding I just..."

Patton looks at Remus and then to Virgil. "Thomas could never hurt you. But if it will make you feel better, okay. How about we all discuss what we will put in the bond spell? Thomas can stay to judge if it is fair and obviously since he will be indirectly included in he can opinion about it."

A few nods and verbal yes, as they started to talk, and Virgil who was not talking was just writing what he needed.

It was a bit weird for Virgil, mostly because he was still running a fever, he was still feeling sick, but he tried, he tried his best to stay awake and keep this talk as it was necessary and important for all of them. Sometimes he would notice everyone spinning and would close his eyes, but no one seemed to notice it or at least didn't wanna talk about it.

And he as well wasn't sure if he should speak or not about what he was feeling so... He just stayed quiet, answering as they asked him things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this know that: Roman may or may not tell all his reason for wanting to kidnap Virgil =X.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all tried to talk about it but in the end? It was way too much for one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thanks to CrazedCartoonAddict and SomeoneSurvivingAndCommenting for the comments in the next chapter, you guys don't know how much it did me giggle and happy.
> 
> Wiiiith that said, hope you guys like this chapter ~!

Virgil wrote another thing that he was really insecure and scared but he did, as he pushes it to Janus before he wasn't able to do it again, who was trying to found a good term for the bond. Looking at the text, the mage grew a bit angry, which did the ex-Prince flinch and move more closer to Remus. "What I mean by harm or degraded... Harm is more physical or sexual way, like a punch, whipping, or even sex without consent. In general, is the act of something hitting you in any way with strength and hurting you without your consent." Bedrageri tried very hard to not show anger. "As to degraded, I mean like... Verbally."

Patton seems to understand that Janus wasn't that composed so he moved his hands. "Like if Janus said something bad about yourself for you, Virgil. Then it would be degrading. This is more in a grey area, since... Words have a lot of feelings and meanings behind every one of them. But in general, if someone says something you didn't like, then it can fall on this question."

Virgil was confused by that explanation, but something else was more confusing as he writes a small word turning that to Remus. "Consent?" The mustache man read aloud, although he wasn't able to precisely explain as he was trying not to let the anger rise.

"So... Consent is what people normally do with physical interactions. Like if Patton wanted to hug you, he would ask: Is okay I hug you? And you could either say yes or no. Although also has non-verbal consent. Like nods or shakes of your head. In a normal society, people will ask you if it's okay or not to say or do said thing." Logan tried to explain as simply as possible.

"That won't do... If he doesn't understand what those things are, he won't be able to judge when this is happening to him." Thomas says pointing to the flaw.

Virgil looked between them as he writes another thing and gives Janus the scroll. "Oh... That is true. But that shouldn't work like that."

"What?" Roman finally said something as he looks at them.

"He said that, as he doesn't understand what those things are, that is why he suggested the bond. We won't do any of those things and he will trust that the bond and ourselves will stop if we try to do it. Since is pure magically." The mage says as he looks at everyone in the bedroom.

"That has a big logic flaw and hole in the bond. Since it will depend on what we think is right and wrong." Logan points out as he looks at Janus.

"How about that, we base the bond on either one of us? So it will be entirely based on one person." Patton suggests as they all look at each other.

"Still is a big flaw." The medic says as he looks at them. "But I guess we can rotate the person. Like one week is based on what Roman thinks is harm and degradation, and the next one can be Patton, and so go on in a full circle, Virgil included. A bond can be changed and later when Virgil knows better what those are, we can put on his based thoughts. It can also work up our trust between each other and better for Virgil."

Thomas thoughts about it for a moment. "I agree with that. But... How about you based those on me in the first month? I can't be a part of the bond, but I can base it off. And so it will show up that my view is different from his father. Virgil, what you think?"

The one in question was swinging slightly on Remus holding, where the ex-mercenary put a hand over his head. "He is burning. How about we let him rest? We can write the bond later when he is better. But I do agree with that idea Father."

Patton and Janus nodded, and Logan was still thinking till realization hit him. "Oh... I found the hole! We don't need a healing potion. Come on Patton, let's go to your room!" The medic was excited as he pulled the other for the door, the alchemist couldn't help as he just followed.

Remus and Roman just sighed, trusting that Logan and Patton would find a way. Janus helped Virgil to lay down again on the bed, the last winced at that. "Thomas, can you ask Virgil for him to sleep on the bed?" Deceit nearly begged that.

The king frowned at that, moving a bit so he was placing a hand over the sick man. "Virgil, please sleep on the bed? I'm asking." The one in question froze a bit at the contact but did nothing to pull away, giving a small nod.

The oldest looked confused at Janus, the mage waited till Virgil slept to speak. "Conditioning. He thinks he doesn't deserve the bed, if you who is a king ask for him do, he will do. I have been dealing with that during all the travel."

"Oh..." Thomas said in a bit of sadness as he looks the Prince of Vihar. "We need to figure out how to break the curse. But most importantly we need to figure out how to change this."

"We can't change this... Not now." Roman says with a sigh. "It doesn't sound like it will be an easy thing to do. First, he needs to trust us, then we can try to work on those small flaws... For now, I think you should try to break the curse since it's very annoying not to be able to heal him."

Remus looked at Janus. "Can we do this here?" Both of them asked at the same time but was Remus, that kept talking. "We both agreed on not leaving him alone. At least until he can trust more people."

Roman was a bit hurt by that, sighing again. "Fine. But do it in a corner or something away from the bed so he won't wake up with you all."

Thomas could see the hurt in his younger son. "You can stay at his side? If he wakes up you can gesture for us to come closer."

Remus and Janus didn't like the idea but as soon they started working on the curse, the quicker they could figure out a way to break it. And they knew that both of them were needed since Janus was a Mage, Remus had dirty secrets, and Thomas was a King but with strong points in magic as well.

Roman nodded as he sits down next to the sleeping prince, while the three went to a corner to look at the scroll that Virgil has drawn the curse. He knew he wasn't helpful in curses, since different from his brother and father, his strong points were in physical. Remus was more balanced on everything yet not good at anything in general.

A few hours later, it was already passed the time of everyone's sleep, but they were still pretty awake, well except Roman who was sleeping laying on the bed, side by side with Virgil but not touching him.

The door was open again with Logan and Patton back, they seemed to have a few different potions with them, going towards the ex-Prince. It seems that was enough to bring the attention of Remus, Janus, and Thomas who walked back to the bed.

The one dressed in yellow frowned as he looks at them. "What is it?"

The med fixes his glasses. "He says he can't drink healing potions. So what if they aren't healing potions? The concept of a healing potion is that it's used to heal everything in a general aspect. Broken bones and cuts, the same go for healing spells, the magic is more strong so they are used for when someone was shot with an arrow or near dead wounded, but in general, the concept is way aboard. So the hole is, what if, the potion is created for a specific aspect of a disease? You know like he has a fever, so if it's a potion for just a fever?"

The alchemist wasn't that positive, but still was nodding. "I think it's worth a shot. Unless you figured out something that will block this idea. We had to create those potions it's new and obviously never tried, also it won't fall in a 'healing' potion, after all, no one knows what this is. Well, at least that is what Logan thinks. You can't classify something if it never existed in the first place. He thinks that this is a hole in the curse."

Remus looked at the two of them and then to Virgil. "Well let's see." He moved to wake up the sleeping man who was still slightly dizzy looking at them. "Vee? Can you sit up?" The other nodded as Janus was already helping him sit.

Roman who just woke up was confused but still was frowning at the potions, although he stayed quiet as he tries to catch up.

Thomas sighs as he looks at Virgil. "Logan and Patton think they found a hole in the curse about the whole potion thing and they want to try it. You don't need to accept it if you don't want to."

Purple eyes went wide as he looks at the potion and was now clinging to Janus's arms with his life. "Vee... Look at me. Remus will drink a bit of it first, to prove it's not a poison potion okay?"

The ex-Prince was unsure about it, he didn't know if it was okay or not to refuse, so he nodded, although he wasn't going to let go of Janus's arm. 

The mustache one sighs at that. "Well, glad that I have tasted poison before." He chuckles slightly at that, although no one did, so he just returned to the medic and alchemist. "So first would be?"

Logan took one of the potions and gave it to the green prince. "Fever."

Remus took a sip of the potion, frowning slightly. "Really? Apple?" 

"Patton said we should make it have a flavor so it would be more... Nice to drink?" The med tilted his head and shrug at it.

The older twin rolled his eyes as he gives it to Virgil. "Well, try a sip. See if it activates that curse of yours. If it does, please stop drinking okay?"

The ex-Prince was still scared but as he was watching Remus be okay, he would try a small sip. He frowns slightly when the burning and pain didn't appear, instead, he felt warmth spread across his body, his head felt more light and for once in four days not hot. He was having way too many blankets as he kicks some out.

They all were holding their breath as they look at Virgil, but it was Roman who asked what they wanted. "Are you okay?"

He nodded shyly.

"That is marvelous!" Logan was excited, walking in happiness that he found the hole in the curse. "Now, we have a few more okay?"

He nodded taking a deep breath, he didn't like the idea of trying the luck but at least he understood that they didn't have another choice till the curse was broken or they understand it better. And that they were doing it for him to feel better and not sick, although he did bite his lips with the excitement of the medic, he felt scared but tried to push it away.

So the next one was for organ recovery since Logan assumed that as Virgil wasn't fed properly his organs were lacking nutrients and things like that. With that potion, he felt a bit cold inside him, but at the same time, it brought a refreshing feeling to his throat. Which did he feel happy about it as he felt like he could speak.

He was eager for the next one since he wasn't feeling pain, but instead, he was feeling better, the next one was for blood recovery, what he understood from Logan's explanation was the lack of vitamins and other components necessary. With this one he felt weird, he could feel the liquid passing all by his body and it was cold, as well. Making him shiver a bit, at least he felt strong than before.

The last one was for his bones recovery, in case it broke wrong and healed wrong, this one Virgil was whimpering and growling in pain, as he feels all his bones have been properly healed with the liquid. 

"Hey, are you okay? Is the effect of the curse?" Janus was holding him in a tight hug, so he wasn't going to hurt himself.

"No." Virgil's voice was a whisper full of pain. "It's like... My bones are going back to place and... Healing... But it isn't the curse..." He could say that much, he was glad that it was the last potion, he did felt better with the others, but this one was painful, and honestly, was making him feel sick all over again.

Logan locked shocked, Virgil said that wasn't the curse but the pain sounds and growls, did he wonder how bad would be with the curse? "Well, you should rest now." He tried to ignore those questions but he could see the Prince of Vihar denying. "I'm fine..."

Thomas looked at all the youngers in the room. "But we all need to rest, it was a long day, you, Remus, and Janus just got back from a long trip. Roman, Logan, and Patton aren't used to stay awake so late. So let's go sleep." The King says. "Rest will also allow us to be able to think better tomorrow. Try to eat the soup that Patton did okay? And drink water before you sleep." The older was saying in a father tone, as he usually had with his sons.

Roman, Logan, and Patton looked at each other and then at Virgil, Janus, and Remus. They wanted to stay there but Thomas was right as they get up, their face showing how upset they were about this idea. All of them giving a sort of good night and going out.

"Oh Remus, since I knew you and Janus were coming back I brought some clothes for you three." Roman says before finally going out. "Good night."

Remus and Janus were laughing as soon as they were out, having a confused Virgil looking at them.

"Bet that Roman is the first one to be back." Remus says.

"Hm... I want to bet Patton. He likes to hug people and so far he is holding a lot. But I bet he will break soon." Janus says as he looks at Virgil.

"We are betting. Before Remus run away, and me later, we all grown up together. Well, Logan is 12 years older than Remus and Roman, so he took care of us. But we were pretty closer when kids, we are finally home. So we are betting who will be back, sneaking first." Deceit explained as the oldest of the three understood the funny, smiling, but soon put his hand over his mouth covering it.

"Hey, it's okay to smile Vee." Remus said gently as he pulls the other's hand down. 

Virgil was pulling the string of his hoddie. "Can we... If that is not too much to ask after so much you all did for me and I'm obviously been a bother..." He felt Janus hand over his gentle cupping them. "Look for clothes that... Could match in general? I feel... Weird... You know you all using pants, shirts, and capes and I'm using..."

"Of course! But I will let my brother help you with that if you don't mind. Roman is better at it." Remus smiles gently as he gets ups from the bed. "For now let's find pajamas! That is comfortable enough for you." He walked for a door in the wall opening it.

Janus helped and guided Virgil towards the door, where they could see all types of clothes. "That part is where I let mines. I was used to staying in Remus's room way too much, to the point that here is my bedroom."

"Yeah he truly did change my closet, they are all in my size! And your Jan?" Remus says as he looks around finding what he wanted, it was a black short and a tank top shirt, that was black but had nice spirals patterns in neon-green.

"Yeah, it fits. Although it does have a lot of different sizes, I guess he didn't know how tall I would be." Janus was looking at his side, chuckling as he finds a black t-shirt with yellow patterns that seemed like a snake trying to eat his own tail. Pulling as well a black short. "But he kept the general theme."

Virgil was shy about it, he wasn't used to choosing clothes, mostly because he only had like 3 different things normally and sure he had fancy ones but wasn't he who choose those and neither he could use normally. So he just stayed there staring at the clothes. He also felt like he shouldn't touch the clothes since it wasn't his.

Remus seemed to pick up on that as he looks at the ex-Prince. "You like purple right?" He received a confused nod as the Prince moved on the place finding something nice for the other. Pulling a long-sleeved lighter purple shirt and holding it towards him. "Is that okay? We can find shorts for you on Jan's side, or do you prefer only the shirt?"

Virgil was smiling shyly as he nodded. "No... I prefer sleeping only on shirts..." He says embarrassed as he looks at the floor.

"Do you like this color? I know it's lighter purple, I saw I have more purple shirts but they are all t-shirts." Even though Remus wasn't certain about it he could see Virgil pulling it closer to his body, now looking at him hugging the cloth, he could see that was way too big for the other. But the other didn't mind it. "Well let's chan--- No Virgil, please!" Remus stopped the other from undressing in front of them.

"I... Is it... I..." The ex-Prince was stuttering not knowing what he did wrong almost dropping in his knee, been stopped by the mage holding him up on his feet.

"Just limits okay?" Janus tried to keep his tone as gentle as possible. "Like... The only person who should see you naked is the person with who you are in love, not everyone."

"But... I... That is confusing..." Virgil says. "How I know who I'm in love with if I clearly don't know what is love? And... I'm owing you guys so much... I can't pay you guys... So shouldn't I pay with... My body?" He was anxious as he is now playing with the hoodie string.

It was way too late for Janus to keep that stoic and calm figure, as he lets the anger fill his eyes. Which did the anxious one tries to move, but the other was still holding him so he couldn't. "Jan, can you go to the other room and change your clothes?" The Prince of Herceg says as he watches the mage leave.

"With time, I hope you will understand what true love is. Now about paying for what we are doing for you. You can pay us in getting better, I mean it. You can pay us in learning how to defend yourself, relearning all the rights and wrongs, what is normal and isn't. Just to make it clear, selling your body, as you just propose, is wrong. Sure it is a valid method to earn money, but for society is wrong. So, while you are around us you won't need to do it, please refrain yourself from doing this. As Janus said the only person who should be allowed to see you naked is you and the person who you fall in love with. Who you will accept and consent in doing sex, who will treat you gently and respect your decisions. So if you ever say no, the person will stop and not do anything you don't want. Well if you ever want to do sex of course, if you don't, then this person will also understand and not force you to." Remus said as calmly as possible.

Virgil was still confused by all this but he understood that he would need to erase all that he learned in his 30 years with his father if he would want to return what they were doing for him. He nodded as he looks at Remus's brown eyes. "I'm sorry..." A noise made him stop what he was speaking as Janus was back to them. So he enjoyed that both are there to keeping talking. "I'm sorry if I make you all disturbed and having to explain to me those things... And that you both feel so much anger... I wish I could... Well... Direct those anger to me so you both would feel relief after punching or torturing me... But... But it seems that is wrong? Even though I can't understand why but... I don't know what I can do when you were angry and I get scared and I think you will direct it towards me, and I feel relief with this thought... But but... You both always leave and go do something else and are back more calm... And I think you went to another person and I always wanted to say that is fine to direct to me but... These days I'm growing confused at what I should do..."

Remus and Janus sighed at that, both holding each one of Virgil's hands gently. "We will keep explaining Vee. The reason for a group with five, plus the king, is so you can see that right and wrong is different for everyone but, it does have similar bases. It's normal you be confused. It's normal if you don't understand how to deal with emotions but that is why we are here. To help you understand it. And hopefully, hopefully, one day you will be able to kick your father's ass." Janus says as he looks at Virgil.

"We are all pretty tired so let's stop this talk here okay? When we leave we normally just try to breathe and clean our minds we don't punch or torture anyone. Also, know that someone discounting their anger in another person is wrong. So it's another thing for the don't offer it again list." Remus says as he chuckles. "I should write this. No better! You should write this! So if I or Jan isn't here to tell you, you can read and remember." 

"Don't need it... I have a good memory... That is how I was able to draw the cursed circle... Even though the time that I was cursed was like... 20 years ago..." Virgil says yawning slightly. "So... If I can't change here, where do I change?"

With that Janus pointed to the door he went, which was a bathroom. Turning his back to Remus so the other could change there as well, soon Virgil was back in the bedroom holding his clothes, neatly folded. The mage looked at that, sighing a bit. "Let's let these clothes on the bed-side table how about it? Where you can find it when you wake up." A nod as they cleaned a bit the table with the scrolls and put the clothes over there.

Janus ended up remembering to make the Prince of Vihar eat and drink water, this time it was a bit more easy, since Thomas did say for him to do, so he did it. After that the three were already in bed Virgil was on the edge near the table, Remus in the middle, and Janus on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you end up reading this: Know that I hope you have a nice day/afternoon/night!
> 
> Also a "meter" at how angered they are with Virgil's Father:  
> -> From "I will kill him" to "I can't kill but I want to punch them in the face and then I will put them in a cell" to "Can I put them in a cell and lock him there?"  
> Janus, Remus, Roman - Roman, Thomas - Patton, Logan.
> 
> Where are you in this meter?


	5. Chapter 5

Before the three could even close their eyes they could see the door opening, Virgil flinched instantly clinging to Remus's arm, the younger was so used to that happening that he didn't even care just holding his hand. Janus was the one to turn the lights on.

"Sorry for disturbing you." To their surprise, it was Logan who was the first one to be back in the room. "I thought... It is a really beautiful night outside, and thought in asking if you guys wanted to stargaze?"

Remus and Janus were looking at each other, they were truly tired and wanted to rest. They both turned to look at Virgil who was looking at them with pleading eyes, although he was shyly fidgeting with his sleeves.

"Virgil, do you think you can go along with Logan, without us?" The mage asked first.

The one in question thought about it. "I... Can try...?"

They both looked at Logan, who was shaking his head. "I think is better one of you come along." He was simple and logical in his answer.

"I can go." Janus smiled as he gets up. "I do have an interest in stargazing so, I won't mind going. Just give me a minute to find my cape." As he says that he will walk to the wardrobe to find something to protect him from the cold.

The Ex-Prince was looking very happy with the idea, as he gets up from the bed, he frowns when he hears a small noise outside the door. "W-w-who is there?" With that, he was instantly back in clinking on Remus's arm.

The three looked confused at him and then at the door. "Sorry... We didn't want to scare you..." Patton was the first one to talk, as he gets inside the room with Roman following him behind.

"I didn't think the nerd one was going to come to ask for stargazing." The younger twin said. "I just thought of asking to sleep here." He says shyly. "Maybe do a pillow fortress and all."

"Oh, a pillow fortress would be nice!" Patton said happily at that.

Logan and Janus sighed at the same time, almost done with this. But before they could say anything, Virgil's voice came in a whisper between the silence. "Pillow fortress...?"

The question did the mood dropdown and as Virgil noticed it he was already pulling slightly in his sleeves. "I'm..."

Remus moved so he was holding Virgil on his lap hugging him burying his head on Virgil's neck. Roman was hugging the second-smaller and murmuring. "No, you don't need to be sorry about it."

Janus was back with a cape that covered his body nicely, sitting in the bed and placing a hand over Virgil's head. "Hey, you two let him go." The mage says a bit annoyed, met with no movements.

Virgil was honestly scared, his lips paled as he wasn't sure at all what was happening, looking for help between Janus and then at the other two.

Patton was the one to notice and then move to the bed, pulling Roman. "Come on Roman, it's okay." As the youngest twin was hugging Patton now.

Janus was now trying to make Remus's hand looser. "Come on Remus, you're crowding him and scaring him at the same time."

Logan on the other hand was sighing. "Pillow fortress is something childish... It's building a fortress with pillows and blankets. We used to do that and sleep with everyone together. I guess both of them are tired to hold their emotions. How about this, me, Virgil and Janus will go outside stargaze a little. You three do the pillow fortress?"

Patton was nodding. "I will calm them down, and then we do that. Take your time. Virgil, you should put something so you won't get cold."

"I don't... It's fine... I can... Handle it..." Virgil was bitting on his lips as he was looking at the bed, they already gave him so many things he doesn't think he should earn anything else. 

The med fixed his glasses as he looks at Janus, who got the message and was already going back to the wardrobe. "Virgil, how old are you?" The older asked simply.

"Around 30? I guess. I don't remember exactly." The ex-Prince answered puzzled.

"Okay, in my knowledge you can accept a suggestion from older people, right? Without feeling guilty and having anxiety." Roman, Remus, and Patton were starting to understand what Logan was meaning.

"Yes...?"

"So I'm the older here, I'm 35. You're the second older, followed by Janus that is 25. Patton is one year younger than Janus, and the twins are the youngest at 23. Also, I'm the medic and is my duty to keep Thomas, Roman, now Remus, and you safe and healthy. So can you please, take the cape that Janus will give you?" Logan was gentle in his worlds, trying as much possible to contest with facts.

The second-oldest looked at everyone, trying to read their body language and meaning. As he didn't find any aggression or anything bad he just nodded, getting up and so going with Janus at the wardrobe, accepting the cape.

"Now, let's go stargazing!'' The oldest was smiling and truly he was happy that everything was good for now. The three oldest were out going to the garden, Virgil didn't take too much time to relax when he saw the flowers, the night was cold and he was glad that they gave him a cape, otherwise, he might get sick. 

The stars were unquestionably amazing, the sky was all tons of blues, with brightening stars and a few purples in the air. The big full moon illuminating the place, a truly breathing taking view. Janus and Logan were talking about the legends behind the stars and Virgil was listening to it attentively, he only read it in the past when he had time, so the other two telling him about it he felt curious and amazed. Enjoying every second.

The med had his ego a bit pumped up, not only did he gave a good idea for the first night of Virgil there, but also because he could share with someone his love for stargazing. One of the reasons he missed Janus in the first place, although he would never admit it.

The mage was happy, not only he could do something he enjoyed, but he could also do it with someone he missed to do it. Stargazing was a love he shared with Logan, and it was good to do it again. Now with the smaller there, it felt more breathing taking than ever.

Once in a while, Virgil was the one to share a few legends that were more common in his realm, making the two surprised but smiling widely. The trio having a really good time out there.

\-----

In the room, Remus and Roman were finally calmer. Patton was now sitting between them and was the first one to talk. "You know... I'm the more emotional one here guys. What happened?"

The younger twin sighed. "I felt bad... Pillow fortress is something so silly and was so normal for us but to Virgil..." He was holding his emotions as he hugs himself. "We need to make this the beautiful and the best of the pillows fortress for him!" Taking a deep breath he was back in acting like himself.

Remus on the other hand was yawning. "Two days ago or was it three? Dee and I decided to travel as quickly as possible, taking the least of breaks... During the night, I didn't sleep taking guard of the surroundings. While I asked for Dee to sleep and restore his magic. So... I'm extraordinarily tired right now." He yawns again. "I think my emotions were going out that is all... But I can help in doing the fortress."

"Oh, kiddo..." Patton smiled sympathetically as he looks at the twins. "Okay, let's do this pillow fortress, and then you can sleep first."

"Roman room?"

"Yes ~!"

\-----

It was getting late, and Logan could see how tired Janus were so he decided to push them back inside. "We can do more of this tomorrow. For now, it's better if we rest."

"Okay..." Virgil wasn't sleepy, and neither did he knew he could deny, so he just followed the two of them back to Remus's room, what he wasn't expecting was how the room had changed since they left.

Two beds were flipped to the side, the mattresses on the floor in the middle, and a big sheet doing the job as a ceiling for the mattress. It was a weird vision, but he supposed you could call it a 'fortress', one of the sides had also a sheet serving as 'wall'. It required a lot of imagination to understand it, but Virgil could understand and smiled.

It felt cozy and somewhat passed such a 'protection' vibe in that big room. He could see that Remus was already sleeping on what was supposed to be the entrance to the fortress. Roman and Patton were sitting there as they looked at them.

"Oh, so it's a tent." Logan pointed as he looked at the creation, he supposed they would need a sturdy structure once that they were all six adults.

Janus sighed at how big it was. "Roman idea?"

"What you mean snake?!" The one in question was pouting.

"That your ego is way big to fit in a small normal pillow fortress." Janus smirked as he teases the other.

"You are the one who has a big ego!" Roman answered as he was crossing his arms in front of him.

Although the mage didn't mind as he was walking towards the fortress picking up a pillow and then smacking Roman with it.

"Pillow fight!" Patton said as he picked a pillow and smacked Janus.

Virgil winced at that, as he moved to hide behind Logan who was closer. Holding the other's clothes way too tight, trembling. While the other three seem to lose themself in the small fight.

"Virgil? It's okay" The medic said as he turns to look at the ex-Prince.

"They were arguing and now... fighting... And and and..." The one in question started to have his breathing uneven.

Logan took a deep breath as he holds Virgil's hand. "They weren't arguing Virgil. And that fighting isn't going to hurt them."

"But..."

"Hey, it's everything okay. And I will prove you okay?" Logan was met with a nod as he turns to them. "Hey Roman, Janus. Can you guys say what your words meant please?"

They stopped although Patton still smacked the pillow at Roman. But it was the mage who asked. "What words meant?"

"Yeah, you know the ego thing." The med said, still hiding Virgil.

"I was teasing Roman, it was friendly banter, that we did all the time." Janus frowned as he answered that.

"And I was responding because even though Janus can be an ass sometimes, I know he didn't really mean those words. And it was just teasing..." Roman frowned as well looking confused at that.

"And the pillow fight?" Logan didn't care in look stupid as he asked those questions since he was proving for Virgil his point.

"It was a way to stop the banter and just play with witch other without hurting anyone. Lo, why those questions?" Patton was confused as well, all that he received was a hand moving in denying.

"Did you hear Virgil? That is why we said that words had a lot of meaning. They were friendly banter, not arguing. It does seem like that mostly because their tone does sound like they are annoyed at each other but, they aren't. The pillow fight isn't going to hurt you after all it's pillows." Logan turned to look at the ex-prince who was looking at him a bit scared. "Want to try the pillow fight? To feel it."

The albino was looking a bit scared, but he did understand that wasn't going to hurt him, he just needed to feel it and again he didn't know if he could deny it or not, so he accepted. Gently he was pulled towards the mattress, sitting there with them, as Logan gives him a pillow and picks one himself.

"I will aim at your left side okay?" The med said, and when Virgil nodded he smacked without strength at where he said. "See?"

In fact, it didn't hurt as his lips moved a bit to form a small smile and he nods. Moving his pillow to do the same with Logan, the med smiling as well.

Roman and Patton didn't understand what was happening, but Janus did and he sighed in sadness, it was going to be way harder than he thought about.

"Wait... When did you guys do that?" The mage looked up at the sheet that had small fairy lights over, blinking. With the question, they all looked to that.

Patton smiled. "I suggest it. Since it seemed like Virgil like to stargaze, I thought he would like it."

The ex-Prince was frozen as he looks the lights blinking, it was really cute, as a small yawn left his lips where he moved his hand quickly to his mouth and stiffen at.

They all noticed it as they were looking at him, but it was Roman who spoke. "So, Virgil can choose where you want to sleep and how you want to sleep."

"I... Can choose?"

"Yes." Patton said.

He looked at Janus, and received a nod, turning his eyes to Logan he also received a nod. As he looks around the beds seemed like a wall and honestly, he felt safer having his back in one. So he pointed to one of the sides. "My... Jacket...?"

"Why?" Logan asked curiously.

"I..."

"It's a comfort item." Janus answered as he gets ups. "Where is it?"

"Oh, we put it in the bathroom." Patton answered. "With the other clothes so they could pick up and clean it."

"Not a smart decision." The mage said as he goes get it up, he didn't take long as he brings his clothes back and gives them to Virgil. "Here." He picked it up quickly and hugged it.

Roman, Patton, Logan looked at that a bit confused, but they understood that probably had a lot of meaning for the other. Making a small note to not mess with Virgil's clothes.

"Let's take the capes and sleep, okay? Virgil, you can use the pillow in your hand and let the clothes over your head or where you feel comfortable." Janus said as he takes his cape out throwing it over the bed-side table that was around. Picking Logan's cape and throwing together. The ex-Prince was a bit sad to let go, as he liked the warmth of the cape but he knew it wasn't his so he complied.

After that, they turned the lights of the room off, Virgil was laying down, next to him was Janus, then Patton, Logan next to the other bed. Roman was lying like his brother, his head next to Virgil's clothes. Between the four sleeping horizontally had a lot of space, mostly so they had personal space.

Logan and Patton were giving blankets to everyone. Janus looked at how Virgil was confused at that, and so he spoke as calmly as possible. "Use it to cover so you won't feel cold."

"I can...?" During the travel, neither of the three were using blankets or pillows, mostly because the clothes were warm enough and they used the arm as a pillow. So Virgil was confused by this concept, while he was used to sleeping like that on the floor.

"Yes, you can. Tell me if you want another one okay?" Patton said.

"Okay..." The ex-prince said, putting the pillow near his clothes and then laying down with the blanket over him, it was fluff and smelled nice the bed was comfortable, and he liked this it was the first time he slept in such comfort. He wished he would have this all day, but he knew better than anyone he shouldn't wish that, he didn't deserve it. Today was just because Thomas wanted him to sleep in a bed. But tomorrow? Who knows what could happen to him.

He looked at the sheet serving as a ceiling looking at the bright lights smiling slightly. Letting his mind drift off, he could let himself not think right? They all did this, and they asked for him to stay there so... He could not think and sleep, right? It took only two minutes for him to fall asleep completely.

Janus was looking at Virgil and how peaceful he seemed sleeping, he wanted to protect that, he wanted the other to have more of that. He knew the work was going to be rough. But he was sure he would work for that, he fell asleep quickly with that thought.

Roman was looking at Virgil with something between adoration and sadness if he only... His body tensed as he takes a sharp breath, no he couldn't think about that right now. Moving so he could lay down looking at the fake ceiling and stars. He just needed to work to make it better now, the night didn't come as he wanted, he wanted to play more of a pillow fight but he thought that was enough for today. After all, they now have all the following days to do that, he fell asleep planning what they could do from now on, all the fun things.

Patton and Logan both were looking at each other, they didn't know Virgil that well it was just one day, but the little they could go by this day, they knew that they would need a lot of days if not years to fix everything. And they would make sure that the ex-Prince would be healthy and understand the rights and wrongs.

Logan in special wanted to be friends with Virgil, after all, the albino seemed intellectual and liked stars like him. So he honestly wanted that both could bond more, not only because of the bond spell but as real friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got harder at the end of the year... So don't expect me to update my fics as I did so far. Honestly, I'm only publishing this because I edited before things got this bad.
> 
> Sorry about that. Insecurity is really killing me right now about whatever I write.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this idea came from, I just... wanted to do this I guess. Also yeah the end is a kinda cliffhanger because I'm not sure if I will keep this going or not. I do have ideas on how to keep on buuuuut I'm not sure if people will like it or not so... In sum, I'm insecure about this, if you want me to keep going please comment something so I know and find the motivation to write this.
> 
> Or also you can ask me things on Tumblr: emiisanxious
> 
> And if you read everything, thank you very much. I appreciate it, have a nice day =3.


End file.
